odin_initiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 2: Behlum
Recruitment and First Mission Rose, Sebastian, Findall, and Felicity were recruited into the U.E.G. and were deployed as a security team under the collective service tag SG-07 to Ardaithian research site BC-16 on the draj homeworld, Behlum. The A.S. Shenandoah ''shuttled them to their first deployment but was heavily damaged in orbit by an unknown attacker, resulting in the ''Shenandoah ''crashing into the planet. SG-07 survived the crash and began wandering in the surrounding forest to search for any of the remaining ''Shenandoah ''lifeboats. They encountered strange creatures in the forest before stumbling onto the basecamp of the research site they were deployed to. The ''Shenandoah's First Mate Kevin Oristin, having survived the crash, started a search-and-rescue op with the help of SG-07. Most of the crew was then rescued and brought to the research base camp after fending off a swarm of mutant bears. During the search-and-rescue the four members of SG-07 discovered they could access Ardaithian technology with ease. Upon their return, this discovery ended up having them sent into BC-16 to meet with the site's research lead Dr. Carol Scott, and her assistants Dr. Lacy Valeri and Rian Faros. The hope was that SG-07 could access different parts of the facility that were previously undiscovered by the research team. As they traveled further into BC-16, the group and Dr. Valeri got caught on an elevator and were separated from Dr. Scott and Rian. The elevator took them into a cavern where they discovered Ardaithian equipment dedicated to genetic research of the mutant bears they encountered in the woods, and an enclosure where the mutant bears had escaped from. The group tried to escape but the glass observation walkway was collapsed by a massive creature. While trying to escape the area, they met and talked with this creature that introduced itself as Prime, last of beings that were called the Ymir. Prime helped the group leave the cavern, and during a later battle aided the group against a Norisian Covenant attack force of another race of beings called the jalek. Upon exiting the cavern, the group discovered the remains of Dr. Lacy Valeri that were burned during the crash of the Shenandoah. The illusory double of Dr. Valeri revealed herself to actually be Vaela, the goddess of light. Vaela defended herself by telling the group it was dangerous for her to be out of disguise because the gods were being hunted by Norisian Covenant Inquisitors. Before she could fully explain herself, a jalek inquisition team appeared and tried to apprehend her before she escaped. The group defeated the remaining Inquisitors and returned to the BC-16 basecamp to meet back up with Dr. Scott. BC-16 was under siege from Norisian Covenant forces when the group returned. After defeating the attackers and with the facility back to full power, the group used a console to enter a dome-shaped room that was previously closed off. This room was a voice-activated Ardaithian technological construct called a Cartographer that contained a map of the galaxy and the approximate location of the other Cartographers. The Republic Space Alliance and the Behlum Federation reclassified BC-16 as a military research facility to secure the site and protect the information within the now designated Cartographer-05. It's unknown if there is other information contained in the Behlum Cartographer, but it's believed that when all the Cartographers are activated they will reveal the location of Vesmir and the Ninth World. = Formation of the Office of Doomsday Intelligence SG-07 on the Vici was taken to Behlum's capital city Alexandria. The group learned that the former Interplanetary Alliance failed, but the Unified Erathis Government and the Behlum Federation created a new alliance, the Republic Space Alliance (RSA), while the other former members of the collapsed government receded into isolation. RSA officials then created the Office of Doomsday Intelligence (ODIN) and reassigned SG-07, a few survivors of the Shenandoah crew, and the crew of the VIci into the new subdivision. SG-07's call sign was then changed to Valkyrie Team, reflecting their importance in the new subdivision. ODIN's main purpose was to deploy the Valkyrie Team to the Cartographers' locations and activate them before the Norisian Covenant could do the same. Aftermath Upon returning to Erathis, the group was given a temporary housing location in a small castle outside the city of Victoria. It was here that a few things happened. Felicity began having encounters with Eolas again, with who she owes a debt. Sebastian was practicing archery outside when one of his shots produced a small bonzai tree. Findall made some fireworks for everyone and put on a light show, and also discovered the glowing blue dagger from the simulation. Rose had a vision from Elayma the night of the light show. In it, she was transported to different locations: * A cliffside during a storm, where a large archway was carved into the cliff face. * A desert during a sandstorm, with three pyramids to her left and a large domed city to her right. * Somewhere floating in the sky in brownish clouds, a floating fortress nearby. * A building with a window, outside the air is thick with yellow gas and jungle foliage. * At another window, outside is an orange haze and inside is a room of Ardaithian metal. * A snowy mountain peak at night, a facility casting a blue light against the snow. * A plain of black dirt and rock, outside a huge city with an armada of ships above it. * Commander Lasky's office, with a massive space battle raging outside. When the vision is over, she is leaning against a stone with glowing runes. Elayma has visited her and explains that many tough choices lie ahead, and the wrong choices will lead to great peril. She cautions Rose to stay true to herself and strong before leaving.